The Question
by OnlyinFiction
Summary: After school Angel has an... interesting question she wants to ask Max. Rated T for later just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Me, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Elle and Dr Martinez (mum) sat at the table eating our dinner. I could feel Angel's gaze come up over me and Fang every now and then. I looked up at Fang and he shrugged as he went to eat another mouthful. Mum glanced up from her food,

"So what did you guys do today at school?"

There was a mumble of answers from the group in-between mouthfuls.

Soon we had pretty much finished our food so mum went into the kitchen to get the apple pie she had made. Shortly after she left Angel spoke up.

"Max, if you and Fang had babies would they have wings like us?"

I choked on the last bit of my food while Fang like usual took his last bit without showing any change of emotion. Quickly I got myself together,

"Um, I'm not sure Angel."

Angel shrugged, happy with my answer. I glanced across at Fang and noticed a tiny smile at the edge of his lips. I kicked him under the table.

Thankfully a moment later mum entered the room holding the pie.

"Who wants some apple pie?" She asked smiling oblivious to the tension growing in the air. The younger kids called out for some, forgetting whatever they thought after Angels, um can we say 'unexpected' question. Elle stood up and helped hand out the plates of desert smiling at me; I could see the laughter in her eyes. "No" I mouthed at her and then started eating. See this is what happened when you stopped running for your life. You go to school and then get asked weird questions because a primary teacher's decided to teach her class about the birds and the bees.

After dinner we headed up to our rooms to go to bed. I did my rounds saying goodnight to everyone when I bumped into Fang who had just left the bathroom. I closed Angel's door and almost jumped in surprise when I heard Fangs voice.

"They probably would you know." He said in a non-fussed voice. I looked at him slightly confused. "Have wings," Fang filled in and I instantly remembered what he was talking about. "Because the labs altered it in our DNA."

I nodded.

"Right, yeah of course. Well I don't think we'll be testing that out anytime soon, if ever." The last sentence seemed to slip out of my mouth before I could stop it, but I swear I saw a quick flash of disappointment on Fang's face at my last comment before he gave me a cheeky grin.

"Yeah you've already got this lot to look after." Mischief ran across his eyes, "Although if you really wanted to know I could ask Jeb."

My mouth gaped open for a second before I quickly shut it.

"Ah no thanks. And it wasn't my question, Angel asked remember?"

Fang shrugged but a smile pulled at the side of his mouth.

"Whatever, bathroom's free if you want it but I don't think there's any hot water left."

I nodded then shrugged as I got to the bathroom door,

"Eh we've had worse. Night."

Fang walked over to his room and gave me a wave of his hand.

"Night… mum."

Closing the door I rolled my eyes; as if that would ever happen.

"**People grow up, have kids of their own. Think about it,"** said the Voice.

Great now the Voice in my head was having a say in this. Suddenly my eyes bolted open remembering Jeb was the voice, not to mention my dad. Can we say "Eew?"

"Ok I thought we agreed on no more mind talkie stuff unless I was on the run from the School again? And plus gross you're so not meant to say stuff like that."

"**I have before and it was you who agreed on that."**

"Whatever just get out of my head I have to go for a shower."

"**Ok I'll be home soon."**

"Mhm," I answered before the Voice left my mind in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Max rolled over in her bed and looked out the window up into the dark sky. Max guessed she had Angel's teacher to blame for not being able to sleep. What kind of teacher in their right mind would teach kids that stuff when they didn't have too? A shadow flickered through the light coming into the room from downstairs but Max did not notice and jumped as she heard Fangs voice nonchalantly saying,

"Maybe something came up and she had to explain 'it'."

Scowling Max rolled over to see Fang leaning against her door frame.

"What are you a mind reader too now?" Max could see the hidden smile at the corner of Fangs lips in the semi-darkness.

"No," Fang answered as she pushed of the doorframe and softly closed the door with his wing as he walked over and sat on the bed beside Max. "You were just talking out loud."

"Oh," Max replied before pursing her lips together in thought for a comeback as she sat up. "Why would you care anyway?" she challenged. Fang just shrugged, "It was the logical answer and it's not like it has no relevance to us. Any of us." The last part was added in quite quickly after a pause that did not go unnoticed by Max.

Involuntarily Max's eyes ran over Fangs body and suddenly the space between them seemed to have shrunk. And it kept shrinking until they almost touched noses. Fang's eyes were fixed on Max's as she licked her lips trying to find a sane thought in her mind that was not screaming to do something that made her glad Angel was not allowed to read her thoughts.

"And you've been thinking about this?" Max taunted, attempting to draw her mind away from how good Fang looked in his white cotton shirt. But only finding part of her voice it did not seem to work and it sounded as if Fang was having the same problem as he answered,

"You have too," before their lips found each other, tongues immediately gaining access into the other's mouth.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, not that either was complaining, but all too soon they heard the front door shut as Jeb came in and Max unwillingly pulled back giving Fang a breathless smile as she heard him give a small groan. Sliding away from Fang, Max gave him a lite kiss which kept being passed between them as she said between kisses,

"You had better get out of here before dad gets up here."

Max could feel Fang smile as he kissed her again making a trail of kisses down to her shoulder, leaning over her so she was lying back down.

"Or," he replied kissing a sensitive spot on her neck, "I could stay in here and just be very quiet."

Max smiled, her head was off in a cloud of bliss.

"As good as that sounds." She caught his lips into another kiss.

"I've got to go." Fang finished and Max nodded sadly and watched him get up and leave the room.

Max listened as she heard him shut the door but he was only a few steps away when she heard him talking to someone. Max let out a large breath as she figured out that the voice belonged to Jeb; that had been close.

x

Fang closed quietly shut Max's door and turned around only to take a few steps and see Jeb at the bottom of the stairs. Fang went to creep past but just before he got past Jeb looked up and saw him giving him a smile hello.

"Didn't think you guys would still be up this late," Jeb said looking from Fang to Max's door. Fang panicked inside but tried to still look calm as he shrugged.

"I guess but we're used to it."

Jeb paused for a moment and then smiled apologetically. Fang guessed he was thinking about what they done at the school again so before Jeb could, and would, apologize again Fang slipped into the shadows and into his room.

As Fang slipped into his bed he smiled to himself remembering that he had actually gone out there for a drink. Oh well he'd gotten something much better instead. Just as long as Max didn't regret it in the morning, Fang knew he wouldn't. Man he'd been wanting to do that since, well for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Ella banged on Max's door before letting herself in and pulling back the blinds. Max groaned pulling the sheets over her head, rolling away from the light.

"Let me go back to sleep." Ella heard Max groan as she fixed her hair in the mirror. She laughed watching the mound of sheets.

"Sorry sis but I can't and you know it. Weekend's over so back to school we go; no matter how good our dreams are."

There was another groan of protest from Max and Ella made a face as she tried not to laugh.

"Although maybe it's not the dream that's making you want time to stay still. Maybe something happened before you went to bed."

There was silence from under the sheets; Max was like a state listening to Ella as she said in a sing-song voice.

"Fang was asking after you this morning."

Ella turned back to the mirror but kept an eye on the bed, and as she expected Max shoved the sheets off so she could sit up and glare at her sister. Ella pushed back a laugh at the dirty look she was being given.

"Are you trying to insinuate something here?" Max snapped, her normal morning self.

Ella turned back around to Max with an innocent look on her face.

"I'm not saying anything. It's just you two are always up so late and you get along so well." Ella had to stop as pillows began to rain on her and after a few of her own throws she put her hands up in defeat, noticing that she'd gotten Max at least out of bed.

They watched each other calculating whether the other would throw another pillow or not. After a moment Ella grinned again,

"You looove him." She said before running to the door and quickly notifying Max that there was only fifteen minutes before they had to leave for school. Max ran a hand through her hair as she pulled out her uniform and stared at Fang in the photo she had of the Flock on their first day of school.

Five minutes later Max trudged down stairs and into the kitchen where the flock plus her mum and Ella was having their breakfast. As she sat down to the plate already waiting for her as everyone muttered their personal mornings as she began to eat. That is all except Fang who was not game to look up in case the look he found was regret.

But surely she didn't regret that kiss last night. She didn't seem to be protesting, Fang thought as he stabbed his spoon into his left over cereal. It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before, she'd kissed him, he'd kissed her… But that was last year, what if her feelings had changed. Had she found someone else like last time they were at school, someone like Sam, someone normal?

"Hey Fang are you trying to eat that or kill it?"

Fang was drawn away from his thoughts towards the voice, it was Max's.

Well that's a good sign; Fang thought to himself as he looked up; at least she's talking to me.

Jeb came downstairs and looked at his watch as he grabbed the piece of toast Dr Martinez was holding and kissed her goodbye.

"Come on you lot," he said as he poor himself a coffee. "I have to go to work so hurry up so I can drop you off at school."

Dr Martinez placed seven lunchboxes on the table and gave each child a kiss on the cheek, even those who tried to dodge out of the way.

"Ok you guys know the drill, don't do anything silly and that means no flying, or bombs." She looked particularly at Iggy and Gazzy who looked back at her innocently. Rolling her eyes she continued, "And please don't forget that you're walking home and that does not mean fly, we don't want any incidents of people seeing you."

Nudge rolled her eyes, "Mum you've told us this before, every Monday in fact."

Max smiled happily to herself Dr Martinez was not only her mother but she was mum to the rest of the flock, even if it wasn't biologically. Looking up at the time Max pushed of her chair and grabbed her lunch and quickly shoving it in her bag.

"Come on you lot, up and at-em dad will be down soon and none of us want to be walking."

Everyone got up and started to head of and Ella said to Fang as they grabbed their own lunches,

"She still has that pack leader thing going doesn't she?"

Fang rolled his eyes,

"She wouldn't be Max if she didn't. Trust me that's how we figured out about her clone."

"And when she was going to cook for us," Iggy added as he walked past. Max playfully shoved Iggy's shoulder as they headed out towards the car.

"You know I can hear you right? And for the record Ella I'm not that bad a cook."

The boys looked at each other, and started coughing which caused Ella to start laughing. Max gave them a dirty look but before she could say anything Nudge came up and gave her a light hug.

"It's alright Max I like your cooking, you do good roast desert rat."

Max smiled and patted down Nudges hair as they headed off to the car,

"Thanks Nudge."

Ella looked back at the boys with an incredulous look on her face.

"Desert rat?"

Fang shrugged,

"Yeah that was good I'll give her that." He said before heading to the car himself. Ella looked across to Iggy still shocked,

"Desert rat?"

Iggy shrugged casually,

"When you're in the desert, running from a billion dollar company who has spy's everywhere you kind of can't just pop into the local shops. Rat's not that bad actually, it tastes like chicken."

Ella made a face,

"I think you've just turned me off chicken for life."


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang and Max headed out of the class room to meet Ella for lunch. Max liked the layout of her school, the rooms made like a thick border around a quadrangle shaped oval where seats and large trees were planted to eat around.

Ella jogged up to Max and bumped her shoulder in greeting,

"Come on I found a bench over here we can sit at unless you want to sit with your _lover boy_."

Max rolled her eyes and fell onto the seat next to Ella; she'd been on this subject all day,

"Come off it will you, I don't like Fang like that! We're just friends," Ella raised an eyebrow unbelievingly and Max muttered more quietly, "and anyway even if I did like him like that it doesn't mean that he does." Ella's mouth opened in surprise as she smacked Max's shoulder.

"You're kidding me right? How on Earth can you say that! Have you seen the way he looks at you? God you'd think you're the blind one."

Max turned away to hide a blush but instead turned away to see Fang talking with one of the cheerleaders by her locker. Seeing Fang with her hurt more than Max would have liked to admit. She could see Fang laughing at something the blonde cheerleader had said and without knowing Max had started to growl.

"Are you alright Max? What's up?" Ella asked confused, slightly worried she'd seen an Eraser or something.

Max's head snapped around just as Fang spotted her.

"I've got to go," she said hurriedly before almost running way to the corridors of the school.

Fang was barely listening to what the cheerleader had to say as he saw Max suddenly head off. He watched her until she'd gone down one of the darker corridors, down to the old toilets and janitors quarters if he remembered correctly. Fang saw Ella look around for something until seeing him, he gave her a questioning look but all she did was shrug. Frowning slightly he turned around to Brianne, the head cheerleader; she'd been trying to convince him to go in the tryouts next year. Ha as if, and anyway he and Max probably wouldn't even be here they were already doing the year twelve classes.

"Er sorry Brianne, I've got to go," Fang cut in before walking off without waiting for a reply.

He found Max a further way down the corridor, no one ever went down this far so the school never bothered to turn the lights on so he watched her in semi darkness. She wasn't doing much just leaning into the wall by her fists, folding his arms he watched her for a moment and he could bet that probably hurt just a bit.

"I know you're probably fine but I saw you run off and a just wanted to check you were alright."

Max stiffened before turning around, glaring at him.

"Yeah well I'm fine thanks so you can go back to chatting up your little blonde girlfriend."

Fang sunk back into a comfier position and raised his eyebrow,

"Blonde girlfriend? Nope don't have any of them, I know a pretty nice brunette but she can get a bit bossy so-" Fang cut himself off with a bit of a shrug feeling quite evil, he knew this would tick Max off. Max just glared at him for a moment before she started to make growling noises too annoyed to say anything while she made the action of choking Fang.

That was when he saw her hands. Frowning worriedly he pushed of the wall and grabbed her hands in one fluid movement. He studied them silently for a moment holding them just tight enough that Max couldn't pull away,

"You need to get them cleaned up," he said after a while. The skin over her knuckles was cracked and bleeding, there was already some bruises coming up on parts of her fingers. Max tried to pull away from Fang again with no luck so instead she just snarled at him,

"I'm fine why don't you just go away and sweet talk that _brunette_ you like so much."

Without looking up Fang answered,

"I already am."

Max stopped fighting against Fangs grip but before she could say anything he quickly kissed her and strode off out of the corridor.

The trip back home was very quiet, the others in the Flock had sensed Max and Fang mood and not even Nudge was talking. Ella had not seen Max for the rest of lunch only in the last subject, English, but under the strict rules of Mr Krank (who fitted his name perfectly) no one was allowed to speak and that meant not chance of asking Max about what had happened and why her knuckles were now bandaged up. Ella had asked Max about it when they'd gotten out of class but all she got were one word explanations, the largest being 'I hurt myself'; Well duh.

Ella shrugged to herself, maybe things would get better tonight.

They didn't. As soon as they were able Max and Fang both locked themselves away in their rooms saying they had homework to do. None of us believed them, not to mention it was the last week of school this year, but we let them go they needed to sort this out themselves.

11:00

There was a knock at Max's door and she rolled over to watch the door quietly open and Fangs moonlit shadow slip into her room.

"Couldn't sleep either hey?" She said as she shuffled across the bed so Fang had enough room to sit down. Fang was silent but Max waited for him to speak and after a while he did.

"I wanted to say sorry."

Max quirked an eyebrow and Fang continued.

"For kissing you today, I shouldn't have done it."

There was silence between them before Max said,

"Neither of us apologized after the other night."

Fang was silent again for a moment.

"So you're not angry at me?"

Max shook her head.

"No I don't think so."

Max could swear she could almost see Fang smiling in the semi darkness and she shuffled further across the bed and patted it so Fang could lay down next to her so they could see each other face to face. They laid like that for a while before Fang looked over Max's hands.

"How's you hands going?"

"Sore." Max replied and Fang nodded.

"You'd better not let the other's see."

Max nodded slightly and subconsciously stretched her fingers.

"Yeah and defiantly not mum and dad. They'd probably think Erasers have come back or something."

The next morning Fang and Max came down the stairs together and Ella secretly watched them and guessed that they must have fixed up whatever went wrong last night. As they were working like clockwork now, just as usual. Max would turn the kettle on, Fang would grab cups and other necessities for their drinks while Max did toast. Toast would pop as kettle clicks off, they swap jobs. Max makes drinks and Fang does toast.

Nudge came over to the kitchen and whispered to Ella as she sat down on the seat next to her,

"Is it just me or are they even more finely tuned to whatever wavelength they share then normal?"

Ella took a drink and quirked her head to the side watching Max and Fang.

"You know what I think you're right. I'm sure they used verbal commands and stuff before and since when did they swap jobs half way?"

Max spoke up but didn't stop her job,

"Maybe he does better toast and I make better drinks? And it's rude to talk behind peoples backs, literally."

"And it doesn't help when they can hear you," Fang added.

Ella rolled her eyes,

"And it's rude to be such a cute couple but refuse to go out."

Max and Fang looked at each other for a moment as they swapped drinks and food before sitting down together by Ella and Nudge.

A little while later Angel walked into the room and sat on the opposite side of the table.

"I'm not complaining but why do we have a public holiday in the week before Christmas holidays?"

"It's for people who work to have a day to rest before school holidays start and it gives students a day to relax between tests or a day to study really hard." Max replied taking her plate over to the sink and then patting Angel's bed hair down with a smile. Ella hid a grin as she noticed Fang watching the girls.

"Hey Angel," Ella said sweetly. "What's Max and Fang thinking at the moment?" Angel was silent for a moment while Max glared at Ella. Fang looked as unemotional as ever except an occasional twitch in his jaw. After a moment Angel replied,

"I'm not allowed to read their minds but I know what you're thinking."

Max grinned and hugged Angel's shoulders lightly,

"Well I'm sure we would all love to know what she's thinking wouldn't we."

Ella opened her mouth in protest but she was too late.

"Ella thinks you two would be good parents."

Ella pouted. Well that plan had backfired terribly hadn't it?

Max pulled back a laugh and looked over at Fang and she swore she could almost see him blushing. She ruffled Angel's hair before taking Fang, Ella and Nudge's (who had left the table around when Angel entered) plate.

"Well I hope we would," Max said with a laugh. "We practically raised the Flock our selves."

"Especially me," Angel piped up. Fang gave a slight nod in agreement remembering having to go back to the school to save her.

Ella was going to say something in reply to this but then the phone rang and she recognised the number as a friend of hers so Max and Fang took this time to head out of the kitchen.

Max shook her head as they got out of the kitchen. Fang just shrugged,

"She's your sister."

"Mm and don't I know it."

"She's right though."

"Yeah? I thought you said I was a 'fighter not a mother'."

Fang shrugged,

"Who say's you can't be both." Fang paused for a moment before adding, "You wouldn't be too bad."

Max gave him a small smile,

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Max softly punched Fangs shoulder.

"Well we won't know for a while will we?"

"Of course," he said in agreement with a nod before they headed in different directions through the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Life went on like usual for us for the rest of the week and nothing came back up about me and Fang which I was quite pleased about. It's not nice having people talking about your relationships when you don't even know what's happening. But as I said the last week of school went quite smoothly and dare I say it, normal. Although things have been pretty normal for us for a while now, almost two years we have lived with my biological family and there hasn't been too many School/Itex related incidence. I've even been able to calm down and not be so paranoid and enjoy the quiet time we have now and I admit having Jeb around has taught us a thing or two about our 'abilities'. Like for instance our actual age is almost double what we are in human years so me and Fang are around twenty now, but Jeb say's that process is slowing down for some weird scientific reason and soon we'll be just going by human years which I guess is pretty good because I don't want to already have wrinkles when I'm twenty five or whenever. Oh and you might have guessed by me actually looking that forward in my life that we also now know that we won't be expiring any time soon either. You can bet I was pleased about knowing we had some time before we 'expired'. Oh and you probably would be wondering why I'm talking so much but believe it or not me and Fang were invited to a end of year party. We were just sitting in form the other day and a couple of our friends (yes we have friends now too) came over with some invites and said that it was on Saturday. Which now is today and well I'm just a bit nervous which is nonsense seeing as I can fight a dozen Erasers without a care in the world.

Max's door gave an almost silent squeak as Fang let himself in.

"You look good," he said as he watched Max scrutinize her clothes in the mirror and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know," she said as she turned around so she was looking at Fang properly instead of just his reflection. "I wanted to wear something Christmassyish but I have not idea what to do."

Fang shrugged,

"The red shirt's Christmassy."

Max rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror.

"Yeah a red shirt with black jeans is so… Christmassy."

Fang stood up and came up behind Max.

"So really you need just a little something to make it feel Christmassy for you."

Max nodded and watched Fang play with her pony tail. (Max's thought to audience - Have I ever mentioned how much more talkative Fang had become since we moved in here?)

"Are you wearing your hair like this tonight or putting it down?" Fang asked and Max thought for a moment.

"I don't know I was thinking of going full on girly and having my hair down but it would drive me crazy by the end of the party and I'd have to find my hair band."

Fang rolled his eyes,

"Yes and it would be terrible if you did something girly for once. Isn't there a rule or something against that?"

Max pulled a face at Fang he just looked at her calmly with his hands in his pockets.

"Close your eyes," he told Max and she looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Max paused for a second before closing her eyes. She could feel Fang put something around her head before softly pull out her hair-tie so her hair fell down just bellow her shoulders.

"You can open you're eyes now," he told her as he took a step back and watched in Fang's way of being nervous, which is pretty hard to tell but anyway.

Max opened her eyes and looked up at her hair. Fang had put in a red and green ribbon which comfortably substituted as a hair band. Max smiled as she surveyed her outfit and gave Fang the nod of approval as she sat down on the bed beside him.

"So you like it?" Fang asked.

"Yeah I do," Max replied. "How did you have it though?"

Fang just shrugged and shot Max a smile before pulling her off the bed.

"Come on people to see, parties to go to."

"Such a busy life," Max said dramatically as she followed Fang to her door, still holding his hand. Fang stopped suddenly at the door and spun around causing Max to bump into him and he smiled.

"And don't we know it," he finished before pulling the door open and we stepped out, almost running into Ella. We immediately let go of each other's hand.

"Wow," she said grinning. "You guys look great. Mum just sent me up to tell you that she's ready to head off whenever you are."

Max smiled at Ella,

"Thanks, we'll see you later."

Ella nodded and gave Max a quick hug.

"Yeah have fun. Oh and just a warning mums going to be ranting on about what to do and not do at parties the whole way to the party." Ella rolled her eyes, "She does it every time."

Max nodded and started to head down the stairs with Fang,

"Yeah thanks for the warning."

They were all the way down the stairs before Ella called out,

"You guys are a cute couple!"

Max shook her head as they headed to the car and Fang shrugged,

"At least she hasn't got the others started too."

Max pulled a face as she hopped into the car,

"Don't jinx us."

After we stepped out of the car I did a quick turn on the spot.

"Ok. Wing check, nothing showing?"

Fang shook his head as he fixed up the collar of his black, lightly pinstriped button up shirt, over his black jacket. I fidgeted with my own jacket, it was a new leather jacket Mum had brought for me was surprisingly comfy and not to girly for the close fitted look it gave but it still had that new clothes feel which was kinda annoying me as I was, ok I admit it, a little nervous being at this party. Together we walked up the driveway to the door and waited for the hosts, Mark and Tiff, to let us in. Mark and Tiff are siblings, well twins actually, and they were in our science class when we first came to the school and our dislike for our teacher had caused quite a good friendship between us. Like I wasn't even paranoid that one day they might turn into Erasers or something, and I can't even say that for Sam.

I started fidgeting with my jacket again and I felt Fang watching me so I looked across and he gave me a quick smile.

"Just go with the flow. This'll be fun." I hope. Fang added in his head and Max rolled her eye and muttered to him as the door opened,

"You sound like the Voice."

Fang shot me a mock frightened look before heading in side.

Well if you haven't been to a party before let me tell you this; you haven't missed much. Like yes their fun and everything if you are alright with crowds and you can ignore the couples trying to choke each other with their tongues in every 'quiet' spot and thanks to someone's older brother, a lot of alcohol which people who I _know _are underage very willingly drink. I must say though I never knew there were so many games you could do with alcohol. At the moment Fang and I were watching a group from our grade play something called, 'I never' over on the balcony.

From the chairs Fang and I were at I saw Tiff sit down in the circle and whisper something to Blair which caused most of the circle to look around at us.

"Crap," I muttered as I slid further down my chair.

"What?" Fang asked with his eyes shut and I looked over at him. Geez he looked almost comatose.

"Nothing much," I answered and Fang raised an eyebrow unbelievingly. "There's just a group of slightly drunk people, who are mostly our friends may I add who have just stopped their little game of 'lets see who came embarrass themselves the most' and look like they're about to come over and invite us into their game."

Fang lazily opened his eyes and rolled over so he could see past me, to the group who by the look on his face were still watching us. I watched Fang flop back in his chair and shut his eyes before he muttered,

"Why are they staring at us like that?"

I gave a chuckle,

"Because we're just so darn interesting, laying in these deck chairs wondering if the Flocks tared the house down yet."

"That's what you're thinking anyway."

I rolled over and looked at Fang interested.

"And you haven't? No offence to Ella but Mum and Dad are out tonight and she's looking after four hybrid kids."

Fang shrugged,

"They'll be fine. They know if they play up to much they'll have the wrath of you to contend with later."

"And mum and dad," I added but Fang pulled a face.

"You're still the leader for them. Punishment never sticks as well if it hasn't come from you."

I flopped back into my chair, not able to not notice the group still watching us, surprising myself at how pleased I was that even though we'd been settled down in the same spot for quite a while now, I was still the Flocks leader.

I started fidgeting with my jacket again as I felt the groups eyes watch us.

"They're still watching us aren't they?" Fang said and I groaned in reply.

"Are they trying to use group mind control or something? Because if they are; it's not working."

Fang gave me his usual shrug. Then we were quiet for a while just listening to the music from inside and to my delight the group turned around to play their game again.

After a while the music stopped and this weird bouncy rap song came on and I saw Beth and Nick stager up and away from the group to get another bottle of drink. Laughing I said to Fang as we watched them come back with a new bottle which thankfully was soft drink this time,

"They are going to feel so bad tomorrow." Fang nodded but then we spotted Beth and Nick grinning as they came over to us instead of the group.

"Hey you two," they sung as they lent over our chairs. "A group of us are playing 'I never' over there and we all want you to join." Fang and I looked at each other and then I replied,

"I don't know we're happy here."

Nick showed us the bottle and grinned,

"Come on, we're all mates and there's not even alcohol in this round."

Beth came around and grabbed our wrists, trying to pull us out of the chairs with little luck.

"Come on, pleeease," Beth whined. "This'll be a great way for us to get to know a bit about you."

Fang looked across at me and we shrugged at each other.

"Ok," Fang said as we stood up just as Beth gave another pull causing her to fall over and start laughing. Which then caused pretty much everyone to start too as we went over to the circle.

"Ok," I said as we were handed to glassed of what I hoped was only soft drink. "How does think work?" Tiff looked at us shocked.

"You mean you've never played?" I shook my head.

"We're not really party people." You never get the time when you're running from companies who want to kill you. I added in my head. Tiff shrugged and started to explain,

"Ok so you go round the circle and you have to say something you've never done but if someone say's something that you have done you take a drink. Simple, I'll go first." I nodded. Right shouldn't be too hard. "I have never tried to off myself," said Tiff and a dude from year twelve drank. I looked across at Fang; this sure seemed like a happy game. But then he raised his eyebrows at me and I remembered what he'd said after I tried to get the chip out. I shot his a quick glare, it was my turn soon, "I was only trying to get the chip out," I said in my defence. Oops my turn what to say… Ha I'll get Fang with this one.

"I have never made explosives," I said and grinned as Fang had to drink. I knew he helped Gazzy and Iggy now and then with their 'experiments.'

A few people looked at Fang interested but he just shrugged.

"School experiment."

One of the boys laughed,

"What were you going to blow it up or something?" Fang shrugged again,

"Something like that." Everyone laughed thinking it was a joke.

Around the group the questions went some silly and some more serious, it wasn't until it was Nick's turn that Fang and I got stuck.

"I've never killed anyone."

Fang and I looked at each other; we were not going to drink to that one. Something's are good to be kept a secret. Thankfully our looks of uneasiness went un-noticed and the game went on. After a while everyone started to run out of questions and so we all got up and went back inside and danced for a while and chatted about what we were going to do on our holidays. Just the usual stuff normal people talk about I guess, until cars started to pull into the driveway and people started to head off. Fang and I hung back for a while as we were 'walking' home to help clean up. With the four of us it didn't take to long and so we flopped onto the couch for a quick relax before heading off. Tiff looked around and laughed,

"It's so quiet now everyone's left." We all nodded in agreement before Tiff's eyes lit up.

"Omg I can't believe I didn't notice your head band it's so nice. Where did you get it?"

I looked across at Fang hoping I wasn't blushing as much as I felt.

"It was a, um, present."

Tiff nodded,

"Well whoever got it for you has great taste. It looks great on you."

"Thanks," I said noticing the smug look on Fangs face before seeing the time. "Shoot we're going to be late," I said as I hoped up, Fang immediately following. Mark and Tiff showed us to the door and promised to call us through the holidays. That's another thing I've learnt; the average teenage life means a lot of phone calls.

Fang and I walked down the driveway and around the corner until we were sure they could not see us anymore before spreading our wings out and springing up into the sky. It was a really nice night, the best kind for flying. Note to self take Flock out later.

When we got back the house was dark. Even Ella had given up waiting and gone to bed. So we headed upstairs to go to bed and as usual we went through and checked on the Flock before heading to our own beds.

Fang stepped out of Iggy and Gasman's room and looked at me oddly as I closed Angel's door.

"Did you know that they sleep with explosives under their beds?"

I looked at him surprised before remembering who we were talking about and shrugged.

"I'm tired so as long as they don't go off tonight, I'll get up them about it later."

Fang gave his usual little shrug and headed off to his room and I went in to check on Nudge.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I was ungratefully woken up by someone who I could only guess would have to be Ella - as the Flock knew how dangerous it was waking me up without a life or death situation – bouncing on my bed making it impossible to ignore her.

"Max. Oh Come on Max, wake up." I rolled over underneath the blankets, away from where Ella sat on my bed. "Ah she is awake. Now come on I'm dieing to know what happened at the party. You guys took forever getting home." I gave her no reply so she pulled back the blankets making me glare at her trying to unsuccessfully pull the blankets back up.

"Go ask Fang and let me sleep."

This made Ella laugh,

"Ask Fang? Ha! As if. I'd be lucky to get three words out of him. And plus, one it's almost midday so you need to get up and two Fang hasn't gotten up yet either so that would mean going into his room." She paused for a moment watching me trying to adjust to the brightness of my room and then added, "What were you guys up to anyway? You were out for like ages and I was speaking to a friend of mine from class and I know that party ended like way before you got home and she wouldn't tell me what you guys did."

I looked up at her my eyes and blinked once more,

"You sound like Nudge and what's up with the interrogation? I expected this from mum or something."

Ella shrugged and then grinned,

"This is what happens when you have a sister who didn't get invited and plus mum and dad are away for a couple of days. Some emergency trip or something."

I nodded,

"Right, so do we have adult supervision or is it fend for yourself?"

Ella rolled her eyes,

"By the sound of it dad decided you and Fang were the supervision." I gave a single laugh.

"That wouldn't be the first time."

Ella got a bit fidgety the way she sometimes did when we'd start talking about some of the more unfavourable topics before we lived with her.

"Yeah well anyway it was kind of funny because mum was all like 'maybe we should call the Laurence's from down the street' and then dad started this big long speech about how you're built for this type of thing and how if you actually worked out you and Fangs proper age you'd be like twenty+ or something and that made her calm down until she started asking wether you two would want to moving out soon or what and so now I'm kind of wondering that too." Ella finally had to take a breath and I held my hand up for silence.

"Seriously have you had a bowl of sugar for breakfast or have you been spending too much time with Nudge?"

Ella shook her head,

"No sugar, just excitement. We have the house to ourselves and I _really_ want to know what the party was like."

I sighed,

"The party was alright a bit too crowded though and way too much alcohol and before you ask, no we did not drink. Nothing that interesting happened really. We were just late because we stayed back to help clean up. Oh and I don't think either of us are planning to move out at any immediate point of time unless some unfortunate even occurs and then we all move out. Flock instincts, its not in our nature to separate so even if we did move out at some stage it wouldn't be that far away."

Ella seemed relieved at my last answer and made her loose some of the disappointment from the uneventfulness of the party. But then she brightened up again just as Nudge came in and sat down beside her.

"So we have the house to ourselves for like quite a while so what are we going to do?"

I just shrugged,

"What we normally do I guess."

Ella looked at me like she was surprised but Nudge filled her in,

"We lived for like over a year in a house with only Max's supervision. The worst that will happen is the dishes are left for a while."

Ella nodded,

"That would explain why they were so fine with us being left here by ourselves."

I could not help but frown as I got us and grabbed some clothes out of the cupboard.

"Just as long as they come back," I muttered to myself and Ella and Nudge decided to take this as their invitation to leave. Once my door was closed Ella looked down at Nudge confused.

"Jeb took us away from the school and we lived happily at this house for a few years but then one day Jeb disappeared. We thought he was dead but he actually was working at the school, but after he left Max looked after us." Nudge explained her eyes distant reliving memories in her head. She was quiet for a while before looking up and adding, "Max has always been there for us. Max and I guess Fang too really, they're the closest thing to proper parents we've ever had. We're like some mutated human-bird family." And with that she headed downstairs to play.

Ella stood there for a moment and then shook her head before she to headed downstairs. She was always being surprised with their past events even though they'd already told her so much.

A few minutes later I was out of my room wearing my most comfortable jeans and shirt, tying my hair up into a pony as I headed out. I got to the stairs before I remembered Ella mentioning how Fang wasn't up yet. I gave a sigh, better check he was alright. I gave a single knock before opening the door, we were used to each other just entering the others room and thankfully somehow we'd done this for the whole time we've lived here without walking in on anything we shouldn't. Although seeing as our hearing's normally better than most humans this shouldn't be so surprising.

I looked around the room and sure enough there was a lump of Fang underneath the blankets. I flopped down onto his bed and sat there watching him. I knew he was awake and if I had to be up there was no way he got to stay in bed.

"You had so better not be sick," I told him but after no answer I jumped up and flung the blinds back so the bright midday sun hit him with full force. Giving me a rather rude signal with his finger he rolled over with a groan trying to escape the light. I just grinned, now understanding why Ella found it so fun doing this to me almost _every morning. _I jumped back onto the bed and crawled over so I was leaning over Fang. And if you haven't guessed already we both –oh and Ella - have double beds while the others have singles as they wanted to share rooms.

"Fang," I called and leaned down closer so my hair just about brushed his face. "Fang," I called again and he rolled over so his dark eyes were looking up at me.

"I'm awake," he muttered and I frowned slightly. Now that I could see him more clearly he defiantly did not look as healthy as usual.

"Are you alright?" I asked trying to not sound worried. He pulled a face,

"I think my drink got spiked." I pushed my lips together to not laugh and he glared.

"No I'm just glad it's not something serious. Mum and Dad are away for a while so we're left in charge."

"More like you're in charge," he said and I gave a single laugh.

"No I might be built to be a leader but that doesn't mean they'll always listen. We work a lot better together." I swore I saw a smile flicker over Fangs face and I flopped down to lay next to him, a little to bumpily though as he pulled a face and the movement.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked feeling a little bad about waking him up so abruptly. His lips twitched fighting a smile as he looked across at me.

"Kiss it better?" he offered and I raised an eyebrow.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked and he pointed just above his left temple. I lent across and lightly gave it a kiss. Then he rolled his head to the side and pointed to his other temple. I lent across and gave it a kiss. As I leant back I looked up at his even messier hair then usual, I kind of liked it like that. I could feel him watching me and I gave him a smile. "Anywhere else?" I asked and he paused for a moment before pointing at his lips. "Well I'd better fix that," I said before leaning over. His lips seemed to take longer to make better but just as things started to get interesting we heard a crash downstairs and we pulled apart. We both got up and hurried out to see what had happened. As we left the stairs and turned into the kitchen I heard Fang mutter to me,

"They always have perfect timing don't they?" I pushed back a laugh.

"What happened?" I asked and Ella looked up surprised.

"Wow Angel was right you guys do, do this well I swear you were down here before mum would have even been here." She paused for a moment and looked over Fang's half naked body and bed hair plus my I could only guess slightly rumpled clothes. "What you doing before you came down here?" We didn't bother answering and Fang sat down and put his head in his arms. Ella looked up from where she was bent down with a paper towel as she watched me quickly poor a glass of water and put one of those fizzy things in it for headaches and sit it down lightly beside Fang, giving him a nudge to get him to drink it.

"Fang's drink got spiked," I briskly explained before looking down at Ella. "What happened here?"

Ella shrugged.

"Gazzy was throwing a ball around here and accidentally his Iggy's bowl. Nothing was broken just a bit of spilt milk and a loud noise so I told them to go outside and I'd fix it up."

I heard myself growl in anger and glared at Fang as he started to laugh as he drunk his drink. I was so tempted to hit the back of his head. Instead I just screamed out to Gasman and Iggy knowing they'd hear me from outside and making Fang wince at the volume. Ella stood up and put the used paper towel in the bin before sitting down beside Fang and looking across at him for an explanation.

"They were already in trouble before this and you're about to see why Max is the Flock leader." Fang said with a small smile but it dropped into a serious look as Gazzy and Iggy walked in heads bowed. They knew what they were here about.

"Sit," I told them sternly and immediately they sat down at the family table. I could feel Fang and Ella watching me over at the kitchen behind me. I frowned at the two in front of me and I began. "Anything you want to fess up to?"

A couple of minutes later I was finished with the two of them promising to remove all explosives from the house and into a safe spot. I would have gotten them to get rid of them fully but I hadn't fully gotten over my paranoia and having protection in-case of an attack was not going to be refused. I had also gone over the rules we'd had back at the old house and made sure they knew they still worked even though we were here.

After Iggy and Gazzy left I sat down next to Fang and took the last part of his drink. I really hated doing that but that was my job wasn't it? Fang gave me a sympathetic look as Ella whistled.

"You guys have this whole parenting thing down pretty well haven't you?"

I laughed,

"I'd hope so; we pretty much raised the whole Flock from when they were babies. And if you think I'm strict with punishments you should see Fang when he gets ticked off. Now that's when you know you're in trouble."

Fang smirked at me,

"Yeah you'd defiantly know that wouldn't you?" I grabbed his glass and stood up, poking my tongue out at him as I went over and refilled the glass and grabbed a new one for me. Ella grinned at me and Fang.

"Ooh what's the perfect Maximum Ride done?" Me and Fang looked at each other and burst out laughing. Perfect? Hardly. Ella rolled her eyes. "Ok not so perfect, but still what's she done?" Fang sat back and thought for a moment before giving me a quick glare.

"Tried to get that stupid chip out of her arm with a seashell for one."

Ella wrinkled her nose up, she'd heard about that one before. But I just rolled my eyes and sat back down with the drinks.

"I was having a bad day," I defended.

"A really bad day," Fang muttered but before anything else could be said Angel and Nudge popped their heads around the corner.

"Is it safe to enter?" Angel asked and Nudge added, "we heard Max yelling before."

I patted my lap.

"Yeah everything's fine what's up?" Angel came over to me and lent on me, standing between me and Fang and I stroked her hair as Nudge went over and opened the fridge.

"We were thirsty," Nudge said as she grabbed out the milk. "Iggy made lunch a while ago and there are some sandwiches in the fridge for you and Fang." Nudge poured a glass for her and Angel before downing hers and going back outside. But Angel stayed beside me and looked up at Fang and frowned. Fang noticed this and looked at her questioningly.

"You're head's all foggy." Angel said and Fang shrugged.

"Tell me about it," he muttered and took another drink and I pursed my lips.

"Angel," I said sweetly. "What did we agree on before about you looking through our heads?"

"Oops," Angel said. "Sorry Fang I forgot." Fang just shrugged like usual and I guessed his hangover must have been going away.

"Go on have your drink and then go back outside. Oh and tell Iggy he's off kitchen duty tonight."

Fang stood up but when his chair scraped against the floor this time he did not wince.

"You're feeling better then?" I guessed and Fang shot me a grin.

"Yep you made me all better." I pushed my lips together to not grin back and Ella said cheekily.

"Kissed them better did you?"

Fang looked across at Ella and wiggled his eyebrows. I looked over at Ella, my mouth pursed into a line so I would not laugh at her look of surprise. She'd really not expected that one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok it's a shorter than the last couple but hopefully the 'quality over quantity' saying will apply here. :P**

**I just wanted to say Thankyou everyone who's reviewed this story. I hope you continue to enjoy the following chapters. :)**

Ella walked into the kitchen and sat down and saw me over by the stove.

"Ok when you said that Iggy was off cooking tonight I thought you meant we'd be having takeout. No offence but can you even cook?

I shook my head and turned away from the stove and placed two plates down on the kitchen bench.

"I _can_ cook thankyou very much."

Ella looked down at her food it was rice with some kind of meat and sauce, and she remembered a past conversation,

"This isn't desert rat is it?"

I rolled my eyes while passing around some more plates,

"No it's chicken."

Fang crept up behind me, grabbing me with one hand and a piece of chicken with the other.

"Hmm I don't know," he said through a mouthful, "Tastes like rat to me."

Ella gave me a frightened look as I glared at Fang pulling the plate away from him,

"Don't listen to him Ella. The main question is does it taste good."

Fang made a dramatic look of concentration,

"It's edible," I pulled a face at him. "And I'd recommend it to the rest of the Flock." I smiled at that and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thankyou." I said and turned back to Ella ignoring the 'eww' from Gazzy, "See I'm a good cook and it is safe to eat."

Ella decided to put her trust in her sister and began to eat while Iggy lent across to Gazzy and asked,

"What happened?"

Gazzy patted his arm and replied,

"Just be glad you're blind."

Iggy nodded,

"Right, don't want to know."

"Yep," Gazzy replied as he started on his food. Nudge smiled beside Iggy and whispered.

"I think it's nice, we all know that Angel picked up on the connection between them ages ago and they're finally going with it."

I subtly looked across at Fang who looked as if he hadn't heard any of what Nudge had said just a little louder than she thought and then went back to my own food deciding I had not heard anything either.

A while after dinner I headed up to my room to get ready for bed. I was just getting changed when I heard a knock at my door.

"It's just me Iggy, can I come in?"

He had the door open before I could say anything and I shrugged, at least I a pair of pants on. Now all I needed was to find that shirt.

"Yeah sure come in. You're blind anyway." I said to myself as I looked around for the shirt I'd just taken out a while ago to change into.

"The TV's broken Max," Iggy complained from the door while I bent over, deciding to look under my bed.

"Well get Gazzy to help you fix it."

Iggy frowned.

"We're already working on it but it's taking forever."

"Then get Fang to help you," I said trying to see a pyjama shirt like shape in the darkness under my bed.

"That's why I'm here. I was wondering if Fang was with you because I can't find him."

"Not when I'm like this he isn't." I muttered to myself as I stood up, only to see Fang walk up next to Iggy.

"I heard my name." Fang said intrigued before noticing me and my lack of clothing. His eyes dropped down before he quickly pulled them up to my face. I quirked my eyebrow at him before quickly shooing them out of my room.

Once the door was closed Iggy turned around to Fang.

"Did I miss something back there?"

There was a silent pause before Fang answered, "You have no idea," and walked off.

Iggy decided to leave it there and went back to Gazzy downstairs, they'd fix the television eventually.

That night I heard a knock at my door as Fang asked,

"Is it safe?"

I rolled her eyes and opened the door. They flopped down on the bed together and after a while of comfortable silence Fang spoke up.

"So do you let every guy see you with your top off?"

I rolled over and hit Fang's arm,

"He's blind," I exclaimed and Fang rolled his eyes.

"I'm not," he said as cheekily as a non-emotional person could, causing me to glare.

"Yeah and that's why I closed the door," I answered. There was a pause before Fang asked,

"Would you close the door on Sam?"

My mouth dropped open and I hit Fang again,

"YES! He wouldn't even have gotten to the door."

Why did Fang look like he was smiling at this point?

"Would you close the door on Lissa?" I asked in return and Fang laughed.

"She wouldn't even know the address."

I gave a small chuckle in return but then we heard Ella calling out that desert was ready and I grinned at Fang.

"Their wonderful timing once again."

"We could always skip," Fang offered and I rolled my eyes and got of the bed.

"Ella's cooked a chocolate cake and we promised to watch that movie tonight."

Fang sighed and pulled himself off the bed.

"Drama King," I muttered to myself and Fang smirked.

"Drama Queen."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Zoe please review this!**

As embarrassing as it is, I fell asleep through the movie. But what's even more embarrassing Fang decided to carry me upstairs instead of just waking me up. Ooh he was so in for it later. I heard the water running and I jumped out of bed knowing that would most likely be Fang as he always was the last one for a shower. As I got closer to the door the water stopped so I banged on the door. A second later the door opened by a rather wet Fang who only had a towel wrapped around his waist. I seemed to lose my focus for a moment and Fang gave me one of his smirks.

"Why did you carry me upstairs," I said angrily but Fang just shrugged.

"You looked too peaceful to wake up." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right. You should have woken me up I'm not useless." Fang shrugged and lent on the door way ruffling his hair and I pulled a face as the water hit me. Fang looked at me innocently.

"Did you just get wet?" I glared at him.

"Yes." Fang looked at me apologetically but I could see something brewing in his mind but before I could do anything Fang opened his arms and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh I'm sorry I wet you," he said and hugged me harder every time I tried to get away.

"Fang let go of me!" I ordered but he laughed.

"Shh you'll wake the others." I glared at him and eventually he let me go. I looked down at my wet clothes and grumbled,

"I'm going back to bed." Fang smiled at me sweetly.

"Night."

I didn't bother answering as I went to my room but when I opened my door I saw my window fully open and I was immediately on full alert. Still standing at my door I signalled to Fang hoping he was still out here. Thankfully he was and he was quickly by my side, all playfulness lost.

With him standing by my side I switched on my light and we searched the room. No-one was in here but as we looked out I saw something flap in the breeze. I pulled it off the bottom corner of my window and stared at it. It took everything in my power to not drop the floppy material in my hands. It was a piece of skin but not just ordinary skin, I had seen this type before it was synthetic and as I turned it over I saw the words I'd hoped I'd never have had to read again.

Itex

Flyboy's mark 3

I swallowed and looked at Fang who stared up at me from the material.

"I'm gonna get changed," he said and I headed out my door with him.

"I'll check on the others."

This little interruption in what was a relatively normal life meant an immediate Flock meeting, Ella included. We were all jittery as we looked down at the skin.

"Should we call mum and dad?" Ella asked and I looked over at Fang before shaking my head.

"No, if this is something from the school Jeb, sadly, but most probably have something to do with this so they won't get hurt, and if this is just something they left behind before that I've just never noticed before than there's no use making them worried now. No we'll call them in the morning like usual."

"If it was something from before why was your window open?" Gazzy asked and I shrugged.

"Dad re-oiled the windows only a few weeks ago, maybe mine's still loose." This was the reason I hoped for. None of us wanted to leave and with that thought Angel sighed.

"Will we have to go again?"

Fang and I looked at each other for a moment before I shook my head again.

"No not yet. None of us want to leave so lets wait a while and see if anything happens. This could all be just a fluke but be prepared to leave at any moment." The Flock nodded and we were quiet thinking. Ella looked up at me after a moment and I could see she was really scared.

"What about me? I've never been through anything like this before and I don't have wings. I'm just a weak little human."

I shook my head,

"You'll be fine, we all will be. We can teach you what we think will help you for in case and if we leave you'll come with us even if that means carrying you."

Ella nodded.

"So we just wait and see then?"

I gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah, wait and see. Now I need everyone to go around and close and lock all the doors and windows. Go around in pairs and then try and get some rest."

Everyone nodded and headed off to do their jobs while Fang and I headed back upstairs to check out my room. I'd closed my window but now I grabbed my key and locked it, giving it a rattle to check the lock. Fang sat down on my bed after locking his window and rechecking my room. I sat down on my bed with a sigh and Fang pulled me into a hug.

"Things were going so well," I whispered sadly and Fang rubbed my wings. "Everyone was happy and nothing bad had happened in that long a time that I wasn't nearly as paranoid as before." I paused for a moment. "I guess we were long over due for trouble." I felt Fang kiss the top of my head and then there was a soft knock at the door.

"Yeah," I called out and Angel, Nudge and Ella came in. Sleeping supply's in hand.

"We should stick together tonight," Nudge whispered as she climbed onto the bed with Angel following. They both immediately curled up around me but Ella sat down lightly at the end of the bed. I smiled sadly at her and motioned for her to come up with us.

"We'll be fine," I told her as she sat down beside me and she seemed to settle a bit only to jump as we heard another knock at the door. "Come in boys," I said and then the whole flock – including Total who'd been surprisingly quiet through all of this – was curled up on my bed and I was glad of it's large size. I held out my fist and we did our usual ritual before going to sleep and I told them I'd be on the first watch.

An hour later Fang and I were the only one awake and I shuffled closer into his body.

"Do you think they're really back?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe but I'm really not sure but that might just be me not wanting them to be back."

"We because that would just be terrible if they didn't have to come back and ruin our lives again," Fang whispered back and sighed.

"We'd get through it though. We always have."

"Mm," Fang agreed, starting to massage my wings again. "If only I'd found that deserted island." I laughed.

"Yeah if only."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Ok could you reviewer's please tell me whether you want me to stop it at this chapter or continue until whenever I finish it (probably one or two chapters ahead) most probably when Max's parents get home**

**Thankyou all who have reviewed this story. I've been amazed (and really happy) that so many of you have taken the time to write them. I didn't think that even that many people would want to read it. :) **

I ended up taking the night shift right until dawn, I couldn't sleep so I thought that I'd let those who could rest. I hated the school and Itex and everything else connected to this so much! Every time we were happy or settled into a nice normal life they had to come in and ruin it. I sighed. I guess normal was not meant to be our life style so back on the road - well more like air although with Ella I wasn't sure what we could do – we would probably have to go. I had our backpacks ready and Iggy had those explosives somewhere. This was going to be just like old times. Except now we had so much more to leave behind.

Fang started to rub my wings like he always does when I get extremely worked up about something and I gave another sigh.

"Was it wrong for us to try and live a normal life? It just seems like we've just caused a lot more pain when we have to go."

"We don't _have_ to go anywhere for the moment. Like you said before this might have just been something left from before. We know that Itex and the School are ruined and the last time we saw Eraser's they were just a small group who had escaped their termination and were just trying to make a final attempt to get us even though their expiration dates were almost up." Fang looked into my eyes, "You heard them say they were the last and we know they're gone. They were too old to fight properly so they probably went for fright tactics. Only problem was they weren't very good. Yeah you go in and out your window but you're paying attention to your landing not to the surroundings." I gave Fang a small smile; he made this sound so possible that everything could be alright. He pulled the blanket up over me. "Come on get a bit of rest before everyone's awake, I'll keep next watch. Everything will seem much better once you've had some rest."

Somehow I did end up getting some sleep but I woke up when I felt the other's start to stir. I took a deep breath and looked around at the Flock, and I think Fang was right we would get through this and there _were _reasons to believe this was from before and that we did not need to run. Wow what a bit of sleep could do for you.

I saw Iggy and the Gasman start to get up and so I stretched and slid out of Fangs embrace and softly off the bed, hoping not to wake the others. Fang would keep an eye on them while we were downstairs.

"Hey guy," I tried to give them a confident smile. "For just in case could you two grab your bags and get those explosives somewhere we could reach in a hurry? And Iggy a really big breakfast please, just in case we need it." They nodded glumly as they headed off and I went into Ella's room and grabbed out the lightest back pack she had and started filling it with the necessitates. It didn't take long and I quickly went round to my room grabbing my own bag and my stash of money plus that lovely credit card – which I hoped would still work – before heading downstairs to grab some food for Ella's bag and see if Iggy wanted any help with breakfast.

Just as I finished Ella's bag the rest of the Flock came downstairs, bags in hand. I had to smile knowing that they already knew everything to do. I could even see how even though we were together as a group they were still slightly paired off. This pairing system really came in strong after I was swapped with a clone; none of us wanted something like that to happen again. Then I saw Ella watching us and I went over to give her a hug. This must be so terrifying for her.

"You guys look so calm about this," Ella said with slight hysteria in her voice and I shook my head as I sat her down in the kitchen by her bag.

"Not really," I said. "It's just easier to work things out when you're calm and I guess we've had just a bit of practice." Ella played with the strap of her bag.

"Yeah but now have to do all this with me in the way and I'm going to be useless." I frowned at Ella.

"You won't be useless and don't think this is the first time we've had some one new with us. We've had Ari -"

"He could fly," Ella interrupted.

"Total can't fly," I said and I heard him over on Angel's lap say,

"I wish I could though."

Ella sighed,

"You're comparing me to a dog." I rolled my eyes.

"No I'm just saying we've had different things come and go with the Flock and you won't be any different. You're just new that's all and that's fine because we don't even know if we have to leave yet. You will be fine just don't panic and just follow what we do if there's a crisis." I pointed down at her bag. "And always know where this is. It has everything you need to survive if we had to leave." Ella subconsciously pulled the bag closer and then looked up at me with a thought.

"I have some money I've been collecting for like ages up in my cupboard. Should I grab it?" I nodded.

"Yeah you should and that goes for the rest of you too. If you've left any money in your rooms go up and grab it now." I looked up at the clock. Five minutes until we could call mum and dad.

It seemed like forever before mum picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi mum it's just me Max," I said hoping that I sounded normal.

"Oh hey Max. We're sorry we had to leave without any warning but there was a huge incident a while away and it was going to take almost a day to get here so we had to leave immediately."

"But you guy's are alright?" I asked. The was a short pause before she answered.

"Yeah we're fine honey but I have to go they've got another problem. Have fun with your holiday," she said quickly before she hung up. I had no time to ask what had happened or what city they were in. I looked up at the nervous faces waiting for me to speak and I sighed.

"We're not leaving yet but be on full alert. As much as I hate this we can not tell mum or dad what's happened, I have no idea what they're doing and I wasn't able to get any info off mum except that they're alright." Everyone relaxed slightly but then Ella frowned.

"Couldn't someone have made her say that?" I shook my head.

"No the background sound was too noisy they're probably in some kind of building a really busy one. Someone would have noticed or she would be in a more quiet area where no one would hear if there were any loud noises." This blast of information seemed to ease Ella's concern and she turned across to Fang who started to explain how to defend against Eraser's. I walked over to Iggy and helped serve up the food. He'd been really quiet over here while the rest of the Flock muttered away over by the table.

"At least you'll have an excuse to use explosives," I said trying cheer him up and he nodded and I could see a small smile growing on his lips as he sat down next to Gazzy.

After breakfast Fang looked across at me.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Stay here I guess. Fill Ella in on everything she needs to know and I want to have a look around the property and see if we can find anything that looks suspicious." Fang nodded in agreement.

"We should head off around midday. We'll have the best advantage with light if they look up we might spot the glare of binoculars or something and the sun will make it hard for them to look up for long periods of time." I gave him a quick smile as I stood up collecting our plates.

"Then it's set. Let hope we find nothing."

Like planned Fang and I headed out searching for any signs of trouble around the property. We knew this would take a while since we now had even more land then at Anne's place so we had grabbed our mobiles for in case Ella called. We'd left the rest of the Flock at home to 'rest up' for a while trusting Angel to pick up on any new comers and if she didn't, the last time I'd seen Iggy and Gazzy they had been trying to convince Ella to help them make smoke bombs. So we'd defiantly receive some kind of signal from the house.

We were about to finally head back up to the house when something caught my attention down at the trees by the creek. The tip of my wing brushed against Fangs and we swooped down into the trees and walked over to whatever I'd seen by the creek.

Silently we walked over to the water. I could see someone, something, pacing back and forth by the water and as we got closer it spun around with a wolfy grin on its face. Yep you guessed it. The Erasers were back. Well one of them anyway.

"I am here to kill you!" said the Eraser.

"No duh," I said to myself. "We thought you'd come for tea." I cautiously looked around for any others.

"I am the last of my kind." Well that answered my question I thought to myself and Fang and I got ready to fight but instead the Eraser kept talking. "I am the strongest, the smartest. When we were taken to be killed did I accept this? No, I am better than them all and it is my destiny to kill you." I shot a quick glance at Fang. What was this Eraser trying to do? Bore us to death with long speeches and an oversized ego?

"When you are gone I will be their last creation the last piece of their work and will have proved my worth to other companies, countries even; that are stronger than Itex and will not be destroyed. So now it's time for your crummy lives to end and don't bother asking for mercy."

"Showtime," I muttered to Fang as the Eraser ran towards us. I pulled my arm back about to punch his jaw but before I could even touch him, he suddenly collapsed. Fang and I looked over at each other confused. The Eraser wasn't moving and Fang cautiously bent down and sure enough there was its expiration date, and it said today.

Fang stood up and began to laugh. I looked at him confused and not to mention slightly worried about his sanity.

"Well that was easy," he laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"We didn't even have to touch him. Man we're getting good," I said with a grin and Fang shook his head.

"You know, with the amount of times Ari's come back from the dead I actually was half expecting it to be him."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Ari asked from a tree above, making us jump in surprise. I swore as I looked up and saw the Gasman grinning up in a tree.

"That was not funny," I growled at Gazzy but I was too relieved that we were safe to really be angry. Fang shook out his wings,

"Come on; let's get back to the house."

As we were flying I looked over to the Gasman.

"Why did you come down here? I told you all to stay up at the house."

"We saw you two go down by the creek and we didn't like you guys doing this on your own because no one knew how many Erasers would be there and so I kinda left for in case you needed some, 'explosive' help." He replied and I shook my head. Any excuse would do for using their bombs even if that meant trouble later. Then an idea came to me.

"Yeah well sorry there was no need for your expertise but, if you want to take Iggy down there later and maybe you could use something to get rid of the body before mum and dad get home?"

Gazzy grinned and mock saluted me before flying up to the head of our group. Fang smirked at me and I shrugged. Something positive might as well come from this for at least a couple of us.

It wasn't long before we were home and I knocked as I opened the front door. There was no need. As soon as I'd stepped inside I was attacked by hugs from Nudge and Angel. I noticed Gazzy head straight for Iggy and soon they were quietly forming a plan. I looked around and saw a pale but relieved Ella sitting near by. I gave her a smile.

"Everything is fine and we _are_ staying!" There was a cheer from the crowd as we went over to the lounge.

"What was down there?" Total asked as he jumped up on my lap.

"One seriously old and crazy Eraser. But thanks to his big ego and even larger speech; I can now say we have proof _from the enemy_ that the School and Itex are finished for good."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Thankyou for waiting I had terrible writer's block but I wanted to put at least something up here so you would know I haven't really forgotten about you guys. Anyway thanks everyone who reviewed, this chapter's for you.**

Angel flopped down onto the couch beside me and looked up smiling.

"So now that Itex's finished what do we do now?"

I took a breath out and looked across to where Fang and Ella were standing.

"Well first of all call mum and dad now we know they're not planning some evil thing for the school."

"Which I am very glad about," Nudge added in and I gave her a smile in agreement.

"And then I guess we spend the rest of our holiday doing whatever people our ages do when they're not saving the world."

Ella smirked at me.

"I can think of a few." I just glared back.

"How about we just call Jeb first and see how they're going." Gazzy looked up at me from where he sat cross legged by the coffee table probably working on something mom would never allow in the house, i.e. explosives.

"Could we watch a movie later?"

"Yeah sure," I smiled. "We can grab some pizza or something for dinner too."

Ella entered the room after disappearing for a few seconds, house phone in hand and passed it over to me. The last few days I remembered would have been even worse for her so she would be eager to hear from her parents and now I had the phone I was too.

It didn't take long for Jeb to answer his mobile and we all chorused a hello into the speaker. Cheesy I know but that's what happens when 24 hours ago you thought your parents could be working for the School.

"So how's your parentless holiday been?" Jeb asked and I looked around at the Flock.

"Yeah it's been great fun. How's it over there?"

"Things are going pretty well the incident is almost fully cleaned up, it was a train derailment so we thought it was going to take much longer but luck was on our side so we should be coming home soon."

"If you turn on the news you'll probably see it," mom added in the background as Jeb's watch started to beep.

"Sorry guys our shift is up so well have to leave you there. I'll call later today to tell you when we'll most likely get out of here."

We hung up and I flopped back in the chair with a grin.

"Who wants to take Ella out flying?"

We'd had a great night full of food and games. We'd terrified Ella with flying tricks and as much as she enjoyed being up there with us she'd decided she preferred just watching especially after Total told her about his flying incident, when he'd accidentally been dropped. In our defence I had to remind her he had been caught in time but now it was getting late so we were waiting for Gazzy and Angel to pick a movie. But that was turning out to be an argument that evolved almost the whole Flock. I couldn't help but groan from in between Fang and Ella on the couch as a sharp pain ran through my head.

"You know you guys arguing over there is terrible on this headache."

Ella got up from the couch with a 'up to no good smile' on her face.

"Come on guys," she said to the rest of the Flock. "Let's let 'mum and dad' have some quiet time."

I attempted to glare at her but due to the headache it seemed to not work as well as I'd hoped.

"We're not that old," I retorted back but she just grinned as she grabbed a random video from the table.

"Actually in bird years you're way ahead of us humans. So yeah, you are."

I couldn't be bothered to argue back so I just threw her 'the bird' as she left the room still grinning at me.

"Argh sisters," I groaned resting my head of Fangs shoulder.

"Do you want something for the headache?" he offered softly stroking my head. I shuffled my head slightly so I could see him and shook my head.

"Nah, I just need some sleep." Fang smirked at me.

"You look like it. Jeb's going to come back and think you've been out partying all this time." I rolled my eyes.

"Speak for yourself." I cringed as headache stabbed my brain again.

"You sure you don't want a painkiller? Or I could kiss it better. It worked for me last time."

I looked at him seriously but he was still smirking at me. Then suddenly I was scooped up in his arms.

"Come on, a kiss and bed rest; doctor's orders."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What doctor?"

"The wonderful doctor Fang of course."

I nodded, rolling my eyes. It wasn't until we were at my door I started to wonder why I hadn't thought to protest against Fang carrying me the whole way up to my room.

I expected him to drop me on my bed but was being a gentleman and lightly laid me down, careful not to agitate my headache.

Laying down next to me Fang gave me a peck on the lips and asked "So how do you think Ella took that?" as he threw the quilt over me. I paused for a moment before answering.

"I think she went well considering she's had a relatively normal life." I said as I threw the quilt over him too. Fang raised an eyebrow probably wondering what the others would think if they came in at this point. Well more Ella actually, the Flock probably would think anything of it." I shrugged, "its cold in here."

We laid back in pleasant silence for a while before I added to Fangs question.

"Having your parents on the top of the suspects list would have been probably the worst. But I think that applies for all of us really. We've just had it a bit longer."

After that we just chatted for a while before ending up falling asleep.

The next morning we woke up to the sound of someone giggling and I gave a little stretch inside Fangs arms. I opened my eyes just in time to see the door start to close.

"What?" I asked grumpily, I didn't like getting woken up especially after having to be on watch the night before.

The door slowly reopened and surprise, surprise Ella had been the one who once again had woken me up. At least she looked partly apologetic, well that was until she saw Fang who like usual probably had a case of terrible bed hair.

I frowned at her.

"Why are you in here?"

Ella pulled a face to try and not laugh.

"Well it's past 10 and since you weren't up I was looking for Fang because the other's wanted to go out flying and I thought you'd probably kill me if I let them go out themselves but then I couldn't find Fang and so I was going to ask if you knew where he was and well yeah, here he is."

"You've been around Nudge to much," Fang commented to Ella as he go up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and then pulling me up out of the bed as he went past. "If I'm up you're up."

I didn't miss the quick look of disappointment as Ella noticed we were still dressed from last night. I was tempted to smack the back of her head as I walked past to round up the Flock so we could head out.


End file.
